Four Square
by Just That Girl
Summary: When Alice foresees Edward cheating on Bella, problems ensue. A four square love battle between Edward, Bella, Jacob, and Tanya. Who will end up with who in the end? Romance, mystery, drama, what more could you ask for? Rating changed from K plus to T.
1. Preface & Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight unfortunately. **

**Summary: When Alice foresees Edward cheating on Bella, problems insue. A four square love battle between Edward, Bella, Jacob, and Tanya. Who will end up with who in the end?**

**A/N: Just trying something new, review?**

* * *

**Preface:**

It's not like I didn't know what I was getting myself into, because sickly enough I did. But, I couldn't stop; it was something I never experienced first-hand with Bella before. Something that I wished very much that Bella and I could do. I was vulnerable and confused; but I knew very well it was a slim excuse.

It was the lust of the moment, not the love that was calling me toward her.

I knew the risks, and I felt deathly ill just thinking about them. Nevertheless, I didn't let them bother me.

I wanted to die, yet in that moment it felt like I was alive.

Little did I know that that one short mistake-of-a-night would cause so big of a dilemma.

**Chapter One:**

_Bella's POV_

I knocked on the Cullen's door in sudden anticipation. What was taking them so long to answer—they had the freakishly sudden reflexes, telepathic abilities, and of course the super-speed and they still couldn't answer the door in time? That just didn't sound right.

After two hasty minutes, my fist stretched towards the door once again to knock, when someone grabbed my hand from inside. I flinched back, just in time to see Alice's charcoal eyes stare straight into mine.

"Bella, come in."

Just by the tone alone, not including the weary look, she seemed exceptionally worried. I gulped and drew a breath, suddenly cautious. It took me a second to speak. "What's going on?"

Alice slowly looked up, careful but harsh. There was an expression plainly sketched on her beautiful face that she wanted to tell me something. What couldn't she tell her best friend? Her lips made a straight line, deciding it was best to keep her secret. "Nothing."

I laughed nervously at her response. So that's how she was going to play, huh?

"Alice, I'm not that naïve. There's something going on. You can tell me." I made a point to come off sincere and reached out to grab her arm tentatively.

That moment when her eyes flashed across mine I could tell she was waiting for the question she foresaw me asking. She turned her gaze down to the living room floor.

"Alice, where's Edward?" It was a good thing that vampires had super-hearing; my voice was barely a whisper.

The hesitance in her answer, though, made me shiver.

Her eyes closed tight and her unnecessary breathing grew heavy. I realized, if she could, she would be shedding tears.

"Please, Bella. Don't make me answer that."

_Alice's POV_

Bella, my poor Bella. What the _hell _was Edward thinking? How could he throw away his true love for an one night fling? I thought he had more sense; and I thought he loved Bella more than life itself. He promised—that pig—that he would never cause Bella any pain ever again. A liar and a coward, that's what he was.

Stupid, macho, good-for-nothing brother of mine. Not even Emmett, who's obviously not the sharpest pencil in the package, was smart enough to never cheat on his mate. He had more respect. I couldn't understand how Edward, who claimed he would rather die than hurt Bella, could put her through such agony.

In my heartbreaking vision, I could hear Bella asking where Edward was, and worst of all I could see the pain etched clearly on her face. I saw the scene twice; both equally deplorable.

When I replied, I only came out with a truthful response. I begged her not to ask me. It was just too much.

Honestly, I didn't know where Edward was; but I knew what he was doing. That sick bastard. I swear, the next time I lay my eyes on Edward Cullen; I will shred him to pieces.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Wow, thanks guys! I wasn't expecting a lot of views on only the first chapter but I'm really glad! You guys made my day! I'd appreciate some more reviews, if that's not too much to ask…haha, enjoy! **

**Oh, and by the way, there is a flashback and it's written in italics, obviously. Thanks again, and review! **

_Edward's POV_

It was late, around one in the morning, when I finally came to my senses. I rubbed my eyes—which were the darkest shade of black that they have ever been, and then blinked twice. I shook my head furiously as if to erase the whole night. What was I thinking? How could I have done this to Bella? It wasn't even that enjoyable; not like this. Not while I was madly in love with Bella. She didn't deserve this…

Just because I was vulnerable at the time, should not have given me a reason to stoop this low. Bella did nothing, and now she would suffer. Calling my self a monster would not even come close this time.

I flashed over to the window of Tanya's apartment and sat on the ledge. I stared up at the moon, thinking of her—my Bella. But all I could manage to uphold was Bella's face when I told her what just happened. The whole night was all so confusing…I was not even sure what happened…

What _did _happen?

_My mind wandered back to the forest, the forest only a couple miles away from Bella's own house. How sick could I get? I was running fast, faster than lightning, to do some hunting. I went by myself to think, to get away from my nagging family. The grounds were filled with lush green plants, and there rustling in a nearby oak, was a large doe. My eyes glazed over and my animalistic tendencies arose. I had no morals; no rules. _

_After finishing off my third meal, I snapped my head up in a rush. There was somebody…or something here…the scent was familiar, but I couldn't place it. _

_Before I could even guess, I saw her. Tanya. She seemed to be giggling; giggling, really? What for? I looked myself up and down—why was she laughing? I gazed over at her warily; the statement popped into my head before I could even control it. She looked absolutely amazing. Her gentle face was evident; her hair flowed perfectly over her shoulders. She was pale, as most vampires were, but there was a mysterious expression engraved on her face. She looked beautiful. Just…not like Bella. _

_I tried to read her mind, but she carefully blocked it of all thoughts except for a song; a beautiful melody. Our song. _

_"Oh my darlin', oh my darlin' clementine…" She sang. And even in her thoughts, it was like the tingling of chimes. _

_After a few silent minutes of staring, I gulped, ruffling my hair. "What are you doing here, Tanya?" _

_She didn't seem insulted, like I meant for it to come across; instead she looked quite pleased. Her eyes danced across my body and up to my hair. She took a couple steps forward, in human pace. _

"_Oh, you know," She began, batting her thick pair of eyelashes. "I wanted to do some hunting of my own." She was only three feet away now; only three feet from this seductive mistress. _

_I tried to pry my thoughts of her, tried to manage my thoughts on only Bella. It was never hard to do, but at that moment, seeing Tanya so close made me uneasy. _

_"Tanya," I whispered, staring straight into her entrancing eyes. They were dark; she was hungry. But, I knew for certain that it wasn't blood she was longing for. Not this time._

_"I have a girlfriend…I love her more than anything. I would die for her." I added tersely for clarification. _

_"So." She replied, unclenching my arms from my chest. I was shocked at her imminence and backed away uncertainly. "Tanya," I warned as roughly as I could manage; since my voice quavered, there obviously wasn't much. _

_"Yes, Edward?" She leaned in, right next to my face. She hummed in my ear our song. Our song from so long ago. It was as beautiful as I remembered. I hadn't heard it in years…_

_I couldn't make myself move, it was as if my feet were plastered down right there on the forest floor. She grinned, flashing me her lethal white teeth. _

_She tilted her head towards my lips and pressed down. _

_I didn't think of the consequences then, and I definitely didn't consider that that moment was only the beginning to a whirlwind of pain. _

**A/N: So, I wanted to catch you up on Edward's side. He still loves Bella and all; he's just a little confused right now, folks. I'll update the next chapter soon! I know (hope) you will be waiting for what happens next; and which out of the four will end up together. My story feels naked without your reviews! Do you really want to embarrass it in front of all its friends? Oh and by the way, while after reviewing and waiting for the next chapter, you should read my other stories.(: **

**-Rachel**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Another chapter here for you. It's longer than usual—Yay! If I don't update soon, I promise you a real long chapter afterwards to make up for it, sound good? Also, reviews are my saviors, so if you review you will be my god. (;**

_Bella's POV_

I paused in my tracks. Was Edward hurt? The last thing I heard was that he was going hunting; nothing out of the normal. But the intensity in Alice's eyes confirmed that something terrible had happened.

"Alice, tell me." I demanded, surprised at my forcefulness; actually, stunned at my sudden _ability_ of such influence.

"Bella…" She trailed off, anguish strong in her tone. "I just can't tell you. It will cause you so much pain…"

I could barely breathe at this point. Since she mentioned the word "will", that meant my persistence would receive an answer. But what would cause me such pain? If Edward had been harmed, she would be just as worried as I would; she wouldn't have narrowed it down to just me.

"Alice! Just tell me, damn-it!" I called out with my eyes closed. Whatever it was, I wanted the truth and I wanted it _now_.

Alice sighed in defeat and covered her eyes with her shaky, petite fingers. "Bella, Edward cheated on you."

I processed that statement over and over in my mind. He wasn't hurt. Relief flushed my cheeks and made my bones shake less. My angel was safe. But then, as if a sudden storm hit, the words Alice had spoken instantly washed over me.

"That's impossible," I stated absently. I laughed in hysterics. "He would never do that to me. Don't lie to me, Alice!" I went on in a loud craze, my sensible mind unable to handle the truth before me. She reached out in a flash and grabbed my shoulders. She shook them hard, ending my hysteria.

"Bella, listen to me! However painful it is to inform you—and trust me, it is_ so _unbelievably agonizing—he did, Bella. He did."

I looked into her eyes and found the truth. The sudden torment ran through my veins like an ice cold storm. It stung to breathe, and I thought surely my life would end then and there. How could he?

"With who?" I asked before my heart could protest. It was finally healing from the last blow, and now it reopened like a bleeding wound.

"Tanya." She whispered. Alice seemed to regret what she said and reached out for me. I flinched back and stumbled back towards the door. Tanya, huh? Of course. A beautiful vampire, strong and wistful; a perfect fit for his beautiful appearance. I was just a toy to play with until he rekindled with the past. Inevitable.

Alice inched closer to where I held the doorknob tight.

"Bella, just because my idiot brother hurt you, doesn't mean I will. If you need anything—anything at all, I'll be here, as will the others. Bella, I'm your friend; your sister. If you need me, I _promise_ you I'll be there."

I opened the door shakily, the beginning of many future tears evolving. I ran towards my car, praying to god that I wouldn't fall.

I was sure I would take her up on that promise.

_Alice's POV_

I could smell him enter, along with another recognizable aroma. That bastard, smothered in that slut's scent. He carefully shut the door and made his way up the stairs—I beat him to it.

The others were watching, and he knew just as well as I did how much they wanted to each shout their feelings. Or in Emmett's case, tackle him to the ground. But for now, they were quietly listening in various rooms.

Edward was prepared for me from my thoughts, but only I knew how livid I was going to get.

Jasper, my poor dear, was in the corner trying to neglect the collective emotions of us all. He could barely control himself from getting up and punching the daylight out of Edward. Or, giving him a long lecture, as I'm sure Carlisle would do—always unusually calm, that man.

"Edward Cullen," I greeted him with teeth clenched. Edward hung his head, growling frustrated. "Alice, I don't need this right now."

That set me off.

"_YOU_ don't need this now? Did you really think Bella was going to take this lightly? She is so upset now, Edward. It's a repeat of all the things she has feared. Edward, there are no words that any of us can say that describes how we feel right now. Especially me. Bella is hurting and it's your fault. This time it wasn't for her own well being, it was her one terror; her not being good enough for you. _You're _the one not good enough for _her_, Edward Cullen! You cheated on my sister, and good god, do you even know how absolutely revolting it was for me to _see_? Do you? To see you with that _slut! _Go to hell, you sick bastard. You disgust me!"

I foresaw the next scene clearly in my head; I was ready.

Edward pushed me down the rest of the flight of stairs. I landed cat-like in the middle of the living area. My teeth glistened over my lips, and I was ready to pounce.

He joined me in the living room, I growled loudly, egging him on. We were circling in battle, ready to strike. When Edward made a move that I could have easily dodged, but didn't get a chance to, Jasper intervened.

He kicked Edward right in the middle of his stomach, making him thrash backwards in the open air onto the loveseat. It sounded like a sudden gunshot; causing birds from the nearby window sill fly away to safety.

Splinters of wood and shards of material were strewn about; Esme had a great deal to clean up after this was all resolved.

The rest of my family gathered around at this point; each with mixed expressions. Edward just stayed there, utter resentment combining with total despair; weak and unable to speak. Jasper was first to converse.

"You ruined this yourself, Edward. You were lucky to have Bella, and you went off with another girl, who let's face it, was probably _using _you, Edward. You PROMISED Bella you would never hurt her again, and look what you did—what you're doing. We all care about Bella too much to let her go through as much pain she endured last time. We thought you would be the one person who would protect her from anything…we never thought we would have to protect her from _you_."

He snarled lowly. "Oh, and if you ever lay a hand on my wife like this again, you will be aching in more ways than one."

**A/N: Hey guys, back again! This chapter was hard for me to do. I hate making Edward the bad guy! But eh well. Waiting to see how this comes along? Heh, well, me too. Review, please! Tell me what you like about it—or anything. Just review! I need inspiration and ideas. **

**By the way- BREAKING DAWN TOMORROW, WOOO! Are you as excited as I am? :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: So, guys, here's another chapter. You want to know something unfortunate? I pre-ordered Breaking Dawn and I have to wait until Monday to read it! I've screamed many times, but that just causes damage to my vocal cords, it doesn't make my book appear. To keep me sane, I'm putting all my energy until Monday on this story. Review, please!**

**Oh, and if you're an Edward lover, you may want to close your eyes for this chapter. Don't get me wrong, I love Edward too. And Jake-lovers will have to close their eyes on a different chapter coming up soon, also. So, it's even, alright? Oh, and it's 3:45am! I'm tired, and going to bed soon. If I missed something grammar-wise, I'm terribly sorry. Sleep is overtaking me slowly but surely. **

_Bella's POV_

I didn't have to think very hard to know where I was going. I wasn't going back to Charlie's, no, no, not back there. I had to see the one boy who actually cared for me in more ways than one. My mind wasn't thinking straight; but I knew, just knew, I had to see him. His warm and gentle face would keep me sane, surely.

Not to bring up my Mom's favorite Sci-fi movie Star Wars too much, but he was, in ways, my Obi-Wan. Jacob Black was my only hope. Except, in this case, _my _Obi Wan was younger and huskily handsome; not an old man with a light saber.

I parked my car, making the noisy brakes squeal uncontrollably against the wet-surface. I saw an outline of someone on the porch; they looked upset. They were slumped over and gazing casually over to me. My tears were flowing heavily, but I tried to heave them aside.

"Jake?" I called, holding my hand out in front of my brow to keep the mist from fogging my sight even worse than my tears. The mystery-man signaled for me to get out of the rain and to come on up. I gladly accepted.

When I came closer, I noticed it was Billy Black. Through the rough times when, ahem, _he_ left me, Billy and I became close. Sort of like an Uncle. Uncle Billy.

"Jake's out with his friends, would you like to come and sit? I'll pour you a cup of tea. Pretty cold out there with the wind blowin'." I followed him to the little kitchen and took a comfortable seat at the table. He strolled over, minding his wheelchair away from the messy puddles of water I made when entering, and set down a large mug in front of me. He had a similar one of his own. He sipped quietly, looking for the right time to give me a talk. I could feel it coming on.

"Bella, I heard something upsetting. I'm sure you know what I'm talking about, and I was wondering…what really happened?" He eyed me, knitting his eyebrows together in concern.

How did he find out so soon? Sure it's been a few hours, but _really_? News spread quickly through those chatty werewolves, I'm sure.

"I'd rather not talk about it." I traced my finger around the mug, concentrating hard to not sob or hyperventilate.

"Bella—"He began, disapproving. I cut him off hastily. "Just…not yet."

He took that as an improvement, but still looked fairly apprehensive. We sat in silence for a few minutes until his wise old face turned into a grin. "Jake should be back any minute now."

How did he do that? Seriously, that old man has skills; some old ancient-voodoo powers or something. Sure enough, Jacob Black, my bright sun, kept his brown hoodie zipped open, but kept the hood carefully covered over his long black locks. His chiseled muscles could make any girl swoon. He carried a paper bag full of groceries out in front of him.

He soon caught a whiff of something…apparently, me. He let go of the bag, surprised. "Bella?" He guessed, unsure. I got up from the table and saw Billy from the corner of my view wheel away, chuckling quietly to himself.

"Yeah, Jake, it's me." I replied, wiping away the last of my tears for the moment, and making my way into view. His face was incredulous.

"How can this be?—Not that I'm not glad! I'm just…wow! You're really here!" He coughed his throaty chuckle and caught me in a bear hug. I smiled—how could I not? "Yes, Jake, but I won't be if you hug me too tight." He laughed again.

He grabbed my hand, forgetting the frozen groceries, and pulled me towards the couch next to him. "So how are you here? Did you get a chance to sneak away from that bloodsucker of yours?" I flinched almost violently.

"What, trouble in paradise?" He grinned maliciously. He looked over and caught hold of my obviously troubled expression and softened up.  
"Whoa, there really is. What's going on, Bella?" He asked quietly, rubbing circles on my back. _He _did that when I was upset. The memories came flooding in before I could barricade them once again.

Tears fell, and all he did was hold me tight. I couldn't ask for a better friend.

Before I knew it, before he could blink, I had him pinned against the couch. My face crushing his, my thin lips moving solidly against his full ones. His warm skin obliged my cold.

I could tell he had many questions, but he didn't ask. He didn't want to ruin anything that I started. He deepened the kiss, tongues colliding. He fell backwards onto the couch, and I made my way on top of him. We only stopped a few times to catch our breath, or when my mouth felt like it was on fire.

I could feel his fingers make their way up my back and to my shirt. At first they were too warm, I winced automatically. He didn't notice. There was an alarm going on in my brain: "Jacob's your _friend_; you're cheating on someone you care about." It repeated its words over and over again, alerting myself to the fact that Jacob's hand was meandering its way too far up my shirt. I wanted to wish away that taunting warning, but I knew I couldn't.

I pulled away breathlessly, but he tried to tug me back. His breath tickled my neck as he placed warm kisses that ached my spine. "No, Jake."

He stopped, more annoyed than anything, but he could sense my seriousness. He had gone too far this time; it could have turned in to something we would've regretted so soon. Something _I _would've regretted at least.

Edward may have been fine going all the way with a past friend and cheating on his "love", but I, so help me, had more deference.

Jacob and I sat on opposite ends of the couch, panting slightly. Me, more so. It felt like I just swallowed a jar full of peppers. After several minutes of a cool-down, Jacob asked me if I was alright. Another memory flowed past, but I tried to not let it show.

"Just need some water." I replied. That would at least stop the burning, and give me time to think this through.

**A/N: Spicy, eh? Oh yeah. So there are options up of what couples will end up with which. In this story, guys, not Breaking Dawn. Although, I haven't read it yet and I don't know what couple actually does end up together. Whatever you do, DON'T tell me. **

**But, I would like reviews.**

**Voice your opinion, Edward or Jacob? Seriously, folks, I have no larger an idea than you do of where this is going. (;**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Okay, so I've read Breaking Dawn and I thought to myself…NO! This is horrible! I'm sorry, I mean, I loved how we got to know Jacob better but…no. I did not like that book one bit. Except for Seth, he's my little cutie! He's all mine fan-girls, sorry. Just kidding! (Check my profile if you want all of my opinions on Breaking Dawn!) All I've got to say, other than I hope they get a huskily-handsome Seth for the movies, is to ****review!**

_Bella's POV_

"Here's your water…are you sure you're okay?" Jacob asked, he handed me a glass and cautiously accompanied me on the couch. I nodded, sipped some water, and abruptly stood up. Jacob stared over, concerned. How could I leave this guy? He honestly did care for me and he was my most loyal friend. But…I just didn't feel any _romantic _connections toward him. I mean, my lips were still tingling, but I think that was just because of the heat…

How could I have hurt him? The boy who was trying desperately to convince himself that I didn't love him; how did I show him wrong? By having a total make-out session with him on his couch! Yeah…that _really_ proved him wrong.

"I have to go." I stated, feeling around for my jacket. Where was it? My stupid jacket was prolonging the process. _You didn't bring one, stupid, just leave!_ My mind reminded, feeling suddenly embarrassed.

"Bella, wait!" Jacob called after me. I stopped, doorknob In hand, with my eyes closed. I didn't dare open them for the fear of excessive tears. He grabbed my shoulder gently; I didn't turn around, but I could feel his eyes searching for mine.

"Don't leave, Bella, please! You started it, you know. You can't just leave after something like that." I shut my eyes tighter. "What happened, Bella? Tell me. Please?" The tone of his alarmed voice made me wince.

That's when my legs shook and I slid down to the floor. I sank with my head in my lap, arms around my legs. Tears took over and I was afraid to look up. I didn't want him to see me like this; he didn't deserve the extra stress. I was already making this so much more difficult than I should have.

"Shh…" He reached out his warm arms and held me tight; once again taking place as my best friend. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to. Not now, anyway."

_Jacob's POV_

I held her close to my warm body, breathing in her scent. I knew she didn't care about me like she did with that bloodsucker. Yet, I couldn't help feeling that way toward her. I hushed her and assured her everything would be alright, without any way of knowing the truth behind my words.

What happened that could be so horrible? Did the parasites leave town again? If so, I would personally search every village in the world and hunt them down. What could make my fearless Bella lye sobbing in my hallway?

"Never-mind." I said, after a few minutes of noiseless reassurance. "Tell me." The sudden vigor in my voice caused her head to lift off her knees. Her eyes were red and puffy, a replica of the painful months she suffered.

She sniffed and I wiped her tears, instantly they evaporated. "You'll really enjoy this." She tried to joke; it sounded more like a confession.

"I really doubt anything that would make you cry, I would enjoy."

She half smiled at my assertion and opened her mouth to speak. She shut it, hesitating. I could tell she was trying to find the strength—my poor Bella trying to be tough. "Edward cheated on me."

That one sentence caused my temper to flair, my arms tensed around her, and my jaw clenched tight. "Jacob, don't." She could tell by the way I was breathing that I was not going to take this lightly. How could I? The bloodsucking-cold hearted bastard _cheated_ on her. She told me many times before "Edward would never hurt me", but I knew, just knew that when he left the first time, he would have no problem hurting her again.

I gave her hand a squeeze and ran out the door. Both of us knew where I was going. Sam wouldn't be happy, but I didn't care. How could he not have told me, anyway? All of the lovey-dovey pictures of his beloved wife, and no thoughts of _this_?

I turned the corner, feeling the sensation of phasing take over. Clothes collected in my mouth, I shot across the reservation to find my prey. Bella, for once, didn't try to stop me.

**A/N: Don't worry, this is not going to be a JxB; Bella and Edward will eventually reclaim their love later. Aw. Haha. So, I will post as fast as I can…this was just a filler. But you know what would make me post faster? Motivation! That's right, reviews! So get to it!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thanks guys for the reviews! I'd appreciate some more though, my goal is to reach one hundred reviews by the time this is over! Which might mean many chapters, but I still really need some inspiration! Whenever I see my mailbox filled with glorious reviews, I get going on another chapter. So, fill it up? **

_Alice's POV_

When I saw Bella's future instantly vanish, I wasn't surprised. Especially when I counted the minutes it would take to get from our house to the reservation; she was exactly on schedule. She would need her other best friend, and I wasn't insulted. I didn't want Edward to find out, though he probably figured as much, anyway. Although, I had to admit I was surprised when _our _futures disappeared completely as well.

I was watching television with Jasper, him comforting me with his tranquil waves whenever my instincts took over and I wanted to slaughter my brother. We were waiting for that mongrel to come and take a swing at Edward. Though we still loved our brother with all our hearts—he made a mistake and, well, we really needed a good laugh. All that was worrying me was the idea of Bella all alone. My phone was right next to my tiny fingers, reaching out when my consoling streak overtook me. My poor darling Jasper, got stuck with me—the epitome of emotions. Well, at least that's what I was at the moment.

"Alice it's going to be fine." Jasper whispered in to my ear; grabbing the remote and lifting his arm over my shoulder. I scoffed and took the remote back. "I'm just not sure if I should go to the reservation and get her. I know she must be in terrible shape…I mean; Jacob's going to break the treaty anyway. They won't be distracted with me when Jacob's on the loose—Oh, Jazz, how can you watch this trash?" I cut my rant off, flicking the channel back to my favorite soap opera.

"You have to be joking, Alice. You can't be thinking of breaking the treaty? Even if that dog thinks he can get away with it, they will never let us live it down if _you_ did." His eyes flickered back to the television. "Not this show! I hate this show. Soap operas suck; I mean, no woman should ever be in a relationship with a man who's cheating on her with the house-maid. Then on top of that fact, she's secretly dating the pool-boy!"

I stared at him, biting my lip to control the laughter. "Aw, my little naïve Jazzy. She's not going after the pool-boy; _she's _the one who's dating the maid."

From the kitchen we heard Emmett's booming laughter echo. He ran in to the room with us, leaning against the couch we were occupying. "Now _that's _good television!"

Jasper and Emmett bumped fists and turned back to our over-sized television. I smacked both of them on the back of their heads; perverted vampires.

"So," Emmett began, turning to me. "When's our scruffy little friend coming for a visit?" Jasper laughed too, and snuck back the remote, changing it to a boring football game. Men and sports, I will never understand.

"Any minute now," I concluded. I reached back for the remote and turned off the television. Both of the boys groaned. "He's not here yet, we still need some entertainment!" Emmett added perturbed, trying to reach from my speedy hands to take back the remote.

"He's about to be."

Not so long after I answered, there was a growl and a ripping sound that came from the front lawn. Emmett and Jasper ran over to the window and then shied away; obviously referring to the fact of Jacob's nakedness. Jacob soon found a tree and changed, but the awkward-silence from the two vampires next to me was priceless.

"Enjoying the view?" My voice rang with gleefulness; I spun around and Jasper smirked. I ran playfully to the other side of the living room and he followed. He caught me in his arms and I giggled softly. He placed his strong hands over my prickly black spikes, and I muttered seductively: "Vengeance really _is _sweet."

He kissed me gently on my thin lips, ignoring the grumble of protest from Emmett, and then abruptly let me go. It took me less than half a second to figure out what was going on. Edward flashed down the stairs and headed over to the front of the house. Jacob was there, leaning against the porch, grinning maliciously from head to foot.

Jacob smiled fully at the state Edward was in. His hair was a mess, his clothes dirty and mangled, and to top it off his face was distorted in pain. It made me instantly regret the fight earlier that day—but I soon shrugged it off when remembering Bella. I could tell that Jacob was thinking of Bella; the Bella he saw when Edward left the first time, and the one he saw when she arrived at his doorstep previously today.

"You see, bloodsucker? You see what you did to her?" He slowly backed away from Edward, coaxing him to follow. "Again, parasite, you hurt her. And once again, she came running to me."

Edward snarled, moving closer, more centered. They were circling around—as we did just more than an hour ago, but this time it was for real. Jacob wanted to shred Edward limb from limb, and Edward wasn't close behind.

Jacob growled once more. Edward held back a hiss. "I don't know why you did this to her, bloodsucker, but I'm going to make you pay! And I don't mean pulling out Daddy Carlisle's credit card." That time he was aiming the insult at me. Hey, I didn't cheat on Bella! I didn't deserve that retort.

"Shut up, Mongrel!" Jasper answered before I could. He tensed around my shoulders. "It's not her you're angry at."

Jacob howled back. "Anyone who's related to _him," _He pointed aggressively over to Edward. "I'm angry with."

Jasper narrowed his eyes, but it was Emmett who walked forward next. "Okay, that's it, dog. You and me."

He moved forward, taking Edward's other side. It only made Jacob's smirk grow larger. "No," Edward stated ruefully; ending any sound we would've made. "Emmett, back off." Emmett opened his mouth to strongly object, but Edward stared at him meaningfully, causing him to stroll back to Jasper and I.

Jacob rolled his eyes. "I don't mean to interrupt this touching moment, but can we get back to what I came here for?"

Edward took an un-needed breath and turned his attention to the scruffy boy in front of him. He put his arms down in defeat. "Okay Jacob, attack. I earned it. You're a better man than I am; I left Bella, I get it. I don't deserve her. But you, Jacob, _you_…you can make her happy."

Jacob put up his fists and tightened his brow. Then he eased his fists down to his sides. He processed Edward's outburst and knitted his eyebrows in confusion. "You…you give up? I want a fair fight, parasite! Don't give me this crap."

Emmett mumbled something about teaching him the meaning of fair fights, and then Edward shushed him. Edward turned his attention back to Jacob. "I'm not making this up, Jacob. I deserve to be beaten. I deserve to be dead, actually—hush, Alice," He scolded when I made a loud objection. "Without Bella, I don't even want to live. I didn't know what I was doing. I wasn't thinking…and now, I confirmed her worst fear. I just don't _deserve _her. You do, though, Jacob. You can make her happy! Please, Jacob?"

I just couldn't believe he was begging that _dog_ like that. Of course he should live! Bella would die if _he _died; we've been through this! Even though he made a _horrible _mistake, Bella would not live if he sacrificed himself. It wasn't an exaggeration, it was the bare and brutal truth.

Jacob obviously came across the same conclusion and unclenched his fists a bit. He ruffled his hair, staring at Edward intently. "She kissed me, you know; just a while ago."

I gasped, along with Emmett and Jasper's dumbstruck expressions. "This is better than any soap opera…" I heard Emmett whisper to Jasper. Edward and Jacob peered over to our little group in annoyance. Emmett gazed his sight on the ground below him. "Sorry. Continue."

The two enemies locked each other's sight once again. "I know." Edward said excruciatingly. "You have a very…_descriptive _memory, young one."

"Yeah, well. I _do _deserve Bella—more than you do, anyway. But, she doesn't want me back. She, for some reason, is still…in love with you. If you die, I know she will too." He swallowed hard. "She barely made it when you left…imagine what she'd do if you were dead."

Silence followed but Edward nodded understandingly. We watched closely, utterly speechless. "Bloodsucker, I have no idea what you were thinking. You love her… I know you do. If it's any match to what Bella feels about you; you were sacrificing a lot. But I came here for a fair fight and if you're not willing to…I won't. Or at least, not today. No matter how I feel about you right now, I know it will just hurt her."

Edward regretfully looked over to him, his angelic face glinting with grief. All I wanted to do was console my brother, but every time I even got _near_ forgiveness I just remembered Bella's face when she learned the news. Bella. Bella! Bella—someone needs to get to her soon.

"Bella!" I exclaimed, calling all eyes toward me. "Someone needs to get to her."

Jacob was about to shoot off toward the reservation's direction when Edward spoke quietly but determined.

"No, Jacob. I need to do it."

**A/N: Hope you liked it! I added a little fluff and a little humor. Hopefully it lightened the mood a little bit. Review and tell me what you liked and what you would like to see in later chapters! Or just a quick shout out of how I'm doing so far. If you do both, you'll be my gods. (;**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Here's another chapter! Thanks to those who reviewed. But if I'm going to get anywhere near one hundred by the time this ends, I need some more. Inspiration is what keeps me going. (;**

_Bella's POV_

There I was, lamenting all alone on Jacob's porch…that was _not _how it was supposed to turn out. I had this picture built up in my head that Edward and I were going to get married—in Alice's décor and style of course, but it would definitely be fairytale. That's how I imagined it. That's how it should have been. We were planning on marriage—a life together; or on more accurate terms, an eternity.

I couldn't believe I still loved that jerk. For the past hour after Jacob burst out the door, I focused on ways to fall out of love with Edward. I had to figure out a way to resist his charm, to oppose his apologies and to hold my own against his antagonizing gaze. It sounded hard, but I knew once I set eyes on him it would be more than impossible.

I sat and cried, curled up in a ball for more than an hour; afraid of Jacob's brawl with Edward and petrified of what would happen next. I found out about everything no more than five hours ago, but deep down it felt like days. Days of crying and thinking, enough to make my head hurt and eyes tired. Even if I had Alice's power though, I wouldn't have guessed what happened next.

"Bella…" A silky voice called quietly from somewhere in the yard. I didn't look up from my knees, scared stiff of looking at my company. Why did he come here; to mock me? To rub in the fact that he didn't want me? That I'm his second pick; his human toy? "Bella, love, it's me." Yes, it sure was. Edward. The Edward I used to call mine. That virtue did not truly belong to me any longer.

He eased his way closer to the porch, his diamond skin sparkling; alluring and cruel. I flinched away from his on-coming, and his face swiftly twisted in pain. I shivered; half from the cool winds and the mist, and the other from the sting his face repressed.

My instincts acted on time—anger to cover the overwhelming tears. "Don't call me names you don't mean." How dare he use his fancy old slang if he didn't mean it? Saying "love" to someone meant you loved them. Since he cheated on me with his past fling, he didn't deserve to use that powerful word on me. How dare he, anyway, have the nerve to come over to the reservation?

He slowly made his way only three feet from where I sat. I rocked back on my chair, peering left towards several trees; not to the right toward that beautiful face "How could you say that, Bella? I _do _love you. I truly do. You have to believe me!"

I still sat un-phased, looking the other way. My voice grew quiet; barely audible. "How can I, Edward? You cheated on me. You proved that you didn't want to be with me."

I heard him take an unnecessary breath and he combed his fingers through his bronze hair. He waited a second to speak, obviously trying to find the strength to carry on the conversation. "I was stupid, Bella. What more can I say? I was being a pig-headed, oblivious jerk. But, Bella, I can't—Bella, please just look at me!" He commanded, pulling my head towards his face. He knelt against the wooden porch, me silently rocking on the lawn chair. Everything went still as I gazed into his deep golden pools, fierce with emotion and sincerity. I felt his breath tingle against my skin, one time out of a billion. My reaction always the same.

"Bella, I can't go on without you. I love you with every fiber, every move, every cell, every-anything, Bella." He laughed, swallowing hard. He pulled my face closer, grabbing my arms tight and pulling me so close that our noses touched. "Forget this ever happened. I never meant for it to. I never meant to hurt you. Believe me; I had no intention of doing anything. It's like Tanya had some hold on me. It wasn't me acting; it was like I was a different person. Without you, Bella, I'm just…not me."

For a second, I wanted to believe him. I stayed there in his embrace, trying to get my heart to calm and my breathing to steady. Could I really believe him? He still did the unforgivable…was I ready to just snap this away in an instant? I knew he meant it…but he still did _it._ The one thing I wanted to do with him—the one thing that I was waiting for with him. The special bond we were going to share when it came the time. He couldn't wait for me and he had no idea how much that hurt.

He was about to lean in, his minty scent mixing with my floral, to kiss my lips. I startled away, causing him to wince. How could I kiss the man whose last kiss belonged to someone other than me? His scent covered someone other's body, not mine. It physically stung me to the core. He moved back, sensing my insecurity.

"Bella, Bella…please?" I already began moving, slightly surprised with the ability. I ran briskly to my car, not looking back at my love's pleading face. He was there, for sure, but he didn't dare touch me.

I held my rusty trucks handle, contemplating what to say. As I breathed in and out, the time passed extra slow. I could tell he was standing as motionless as I was.

"I don't know what to do, Edward. You hurt me. I can't just forgive you that easily. I love you more than anything in this world…but it will take time, Edward. Time I just don't have."

**A/N: So a big cliffhanger? Yeah. I'm tired, it's late, and I will post this before midnight. Excuse any errors, I'm just very drowsy. This was a very emotional quick filler and I hope you liked it! Also, it **_**will **_**be Edward and Bella at the end, just give it **_**time**_**. (;**

**Oh, and I need some reviews to write more. Without reviews, I have absolutely **_**no**_** idea how I'm doing. **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: So, since I have your attention, I'm starting a Twilight fan site. It's more like half Edward Cullen and the fellow vampires and half Jacob Black and the werewolves. So now you have the choice! Ha. So when it's finished I'll post a link so you can check it out! Here's another chapter that I came up with on the spot. I think I FINALLY have an idea of where this story is going. You guys are really devoted and I'm seriously ecstatic about that, keep reading and **_**reviewing.**_

_Edward's POV_

I watched her leave, my shining star faintly giving off light as she ran across the yard. I caused her so much pain…but no, I was done beating myself up over the ordeal. I was going to find a way to make this better. In the end, that would be all that matters. My precious Bella being able to beam my favorite grin…even if it wasn't at me.

Her truck blew steamy grey clouds when she barreled down the road, her brakes squealing in protest as she flew around the corner. It took me a second to collect myself before I sped after her. I had to make sure she was safe in her own house before I could think. I trailed, slow but surely, near her car but out of sight. I had a feeling she knew I was following; but as always, she didn't mind.

The cool wind blew against my equally frigid face, my hair messed up more than usual. For just a second, everything felt normal again. I was watching over Bella, my love; protecting her. Nevertheless, it all came tumbling back when I realized I wouldn't be following her upstairs after Charlie went to bed. I wouldn't feel her warmth, her touch, how her rosy cheeks flushed when I stroked her neck…

_Is he here yet, Sam? How long do we have to wait, I'm getting hungry…_

Who was this; one of Sam's lackeys? It was one of the pack, definitely. The fascinating but agitating teenage gang of werewolves. All of their minds were interconnected, like one big pool of memories and thoughts. Very distinctive; so exceedingly different than other human minds. But what were they doing? Were they waiting for me?

_Hey, there goes Bella! _Clearly that was Seth, my young ignorant friend. One of the youngest official members of the Quileute tribe at fourteen years old. Sure enough, after Seth's oh-so-observant outburst, Bella's truck swiftly drove by them. I wasn't sure if she could tell if they were there or not.

_Good job, Sherlock. Now keep a look out for that bloodsucker of hers. _Yeah, that was Paul.

_From what I heard, he isn't hers anymore. He had himself a night with another girl, screwing Bella over. Stupid parasite. But, good news, we all saw what Jacob did. About time, I'd say. _I flinched automatically at the picture painted in Embry's brain. I deserved it after everything, but it still stung.

_Shut up! I think that's him…he's got guilty written all over him. _

I passed the line; broke the treaty. I should have known. Carlisle would surely be upset, ruining such a long lasting bond during a spur-of-the-moment romantic antic. But facing Carlisle was clearly the least of my worries at the moment.

I casually walked over, as nonchalantly as I could manage. There were five of them—Jacob apparently still absent—staring up at me. Embry and Quil wore the same face; confused with all the mixed emotions. Feeling sorry for their fellow brother, but still wanting to proclaim peace and go home.

To the right of them was Paul; glaring dangerously, wanting to tear me limb from limb just for the fun of it; always looking for a fight. Twitching to his side was Seth, my young friend. He had a small smile plastered on his face just for me. Part of him wanted to be angry because the others were, but the other part couldn't have it. He was grateful to be a part of the group, even if the position was just to replace Jacob for the night.

Sam was standing straight, his head caulked to the side gazing fiercely into my black eyes, almost mockingly so. His own eyes were blazing with unanswered questions, but he knew they could not all be answered in one simple meeting.

I walked over, nearly five feet away from them all. If I was with my family they would warn me that I was too close—but at this point nothing mattered.

"Sam," I nodded politely in recognition. "I know what this is about, but can't you just let this one go—just this once? I mean, Jacob broke the treaty; we're even."

_If it was up to me and not the treaty, I would let you pass. _Sam told me through thoughts; I managed a small grin. He didn't smile back; he clearly did not like me, but he understood the situation. He sympathized.

"I'm afraid we can't let you do that." Sam answered for the pack, biting back his words. I searched his eyes for any clues; they were just as plain and round as a marble. Things were kept hidden in those wise eyes for years; he had experience, like me, with hiding life-long sorrows and secrets.

"Why?" I asked, still staring at Sam, waiting for his non-pack thought. _The pack has been waiting for a vampire, for many ages, to cross the line knowing good and well what he was getting himself in to. I, being the leader, can not disappoint them. We must talk all together at once. I'm not quite sure what we will be doing next, but we will do what we must._

"We will have plenty of time to sort this out later. For now, it is late and we will discuss this in the morning. Tell Carlisle we will be seeing _all_ of you tomorrow."

_What a wise ass, huh? _Seth's thoughts cut clearly through them all, joking with me. He forgot that the others could hear him also, and flushed when turning to Sam. Lucky for him, Sam was preoccupied with blocking the others out to chat personally with me. I smirked to Seth, still contemplating Sam's clarifications.

_I know you mean well. Again, if it was up to me I would let this go. I will see you tomorrow, then. _

They were all about to turn away, clearing a path for me to get through. I watched Sam the whole time, making a mental note to search his life story. One thought I read clearly from the beginning was Leah Clearwater. Yes, I heard alot of Seth's older sister's romance with Sam. I never knew, however, how intimate they were. In love; head over heels. Where you care for them so much that it would make you just plain crazy to not see them every day. Leah was left in the darkness by her own friend, she was cheated out of a blissful life; a life with her love. There were too many similarities that I did not want to think about. One thing for sure, I did not want Bella to turn into Leah. She wouldn't; I wouldn't let her.

"I will pass along the message." I promised, terse. I walked a pace faster than human until their tall muscular bodies were hidden from view. I flew past the trees again, going for my most instinctive place.

**A/N: Yes, a filler. Not as good as the others, but that's because I don't really know how to do all of the wolves just yet. I hopefully will in the future. I hope I didn't keep too many errors up, I looked it over a good bit, but some could have slipped past. I'm going to bake some cookies for my friend who's flying in, so I'll try to write more later. Leave me some more reviews and i'll give you a cookie! **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I just love you guys, I'm so glad you like this story. I think I have an idea where this is going, so just bear with me. Review and I'll reply! **

* * *

_Bella's POV_

I ran upstairs, straight to my bed, ignoring Charlie and his questions. The only sound I heard other than the re-run of last night's football game from downstairs, was my shrill hyperventilation. It was dim; I didn't even bother to turn on the light. When I was little I used to be afraid of the dark; now I wasn't afraid of anything… except for Edward not being around. That would never change, no matter what.

"Bells?" A quiet knock brought me back to reality. Charlie leaned against my door, his eye wide in concern. I couldn't tell Charlie what happened, he would surely blow it all out of proportion. He would be after Edward in less than a second; the gun wouldn't be on the rack, let's just leave it at that. "Are…you all right? I have some, er, somewhat edible spaghetti cooked." I cracked a tiny smile into my sheets; I wiped my eyes and turned to him. My poor naïve father trying desperately to cheer up his daughter; he was never good at dealing with overly emotional women.

"I'm not really hungry, Dad. Thanks, though." I pulled my book over from the dresser, trying to give him the hint to leave. He didn't, surprisingly enough. He came over into my room, an unusual move for Charlie. He patted my knee and looked down at the floor; still awkward as ever. "Is it Edward? 'Cause baby, you really need to see that he's bad news." He looked over at me, trying to find the truth. "If he hurt you again, I swear to god-"

"No! Dad, it's not what you think. I just, um, you see, I was hanging over at Angela's house and Jessica came over. I felt a little out of the loop; maybe a little jealous. Just girl stuff, I'll get over it."

Charlie glanced at me suspiciously; I never cared what people thought, nor will I ever. He knew that. He didn't ask any more questions, though, and I was forever grateful. "Well," He said, turning to exit my door. "If you need anything, I'll be downstairs. Remember—there's spaghetti. Please eat; you're just way too thin."

I nodded and smiled to the best of my ability as he departed the room, and closed my book. I sat on my bed contemplating many different options; what would happen now? Could I believe Edward? Should I try to settle with Jacob? No, that wouldn't be fair.

My hand reached out for the phone; could I call my best friend without alerting Edward to follow? It took me a while to convince myself, but I finally reached out to grasp the phone. I was just about to type in her phone number when I heard a frantic knock on the front door. I sat still; waiting for Charlie to answer. If it _was _Edward, he would surely tell him to leave. I couldn't handle him at the moment. It wasn't until I heard Charlie's footsteps gradually grow louder from the staircase when my emotions completely fell apart. "Bells, you have a visitor."

Behind him stood my pixie of a sister.

_Alice's POV_

I followed Charlie up the stairs; I was ecstatic when I foresaw Bella trying to contact me. I was impatiently waiting for the moment she would call; I was driving poor Jasper crazy. If my body allowed me to cry, I would have. When Charlie opened Bella's door to let me in, I saw her bright red splotched face. It looked like she had been crying for weeks; not only twenty four hours.

I ran to her; Charlie leaving with satisfaction. He was clearly pleased that he didn't have to do the comforting. I smiled a thank you grin at him and he left half-dazed. "Alice!" She called mercifully; tears streaming down her face. It physically hurt to see her in so much pain.

"I… I tried to call you. I'm so glad you're here!" She whispered when I gave her a hug. I sat on the right of her, trying to calm her. I would've paid money for Jasper's abilities.

"When I saw, I came as fast I could! I couldn't just leave you alone, Bella. I was on edge all night; I was driving poor Jasper mad!" I giggled, causing her lips to pull up into a grin. It was so great to see her refreshing smile.

"Bella, I'm just so so _so_ sorry! I have no idea what to say…but I _do _know what we can do. You need to get out of those clothes; they're drenched!" I told her to run to the bathroom and freshen up and that I would dart home and get her some clean clothes. She muttered something about _same old Alice, _and I was off.

It took me less than four minutes to pick a nice suitable outfit for her to wear for the day, cute and comfortable, and get back without Charlie noticing I was gone. When she walked out from the bathroom five minutes later, I sat cross legged on her bed, waiting good-naturedly. I ushered her to her bed, and I combed her locks with the blue brush I saw on her dresser. I had to take my time, however, so I wouldn't break the brush in her matted curls.

By the time I was finished pampering her, she looked absolutely stunning. If my pig-headed brother was there he would've been all over her. She was in a blue summer-dress, comfortable and casual navy ballet-flats and her hair lay arranged in a side pony tail with a yellow bow.

I chuckled feebly at Bella's face. It was _her _face; the one she made every time I tried to dress her up before. This once, she didn't mind as much. I could tell she was enjoying my company, and I felt the same.

"So," She began, tears showing in her eyes again. She brushed them away as quickly as she could, but obviously she forgot my eyes were as powerful as a magnet. My face twisted along with hers. "How is he?"

I ambled toward her, reaching out to rub her eyes and embrace her in a hug. "A complete and utter mess, Bella, you have no idea."

* * *

**A/N: Aww, ha. Good ole Alice! Well, leave some reviews. Maybe leave a comment of what you think is going to happen next. I already have the next few chapters planned. Let me see if you can guess! Also, just a shout out of how I'm doing. Do both and I will review one of your stories!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Thanks to those who reviewed, I hope you keep it up! Here's the next chapter, still just filler. **

* * *

_Edward's POV_

I wasn't stupid. I could see through my brothers lies—my little super ability with the thoughts. I knew where Alice was. It stung; but I knew Bella needed her. The thing I needed to focus on now was finding Carlisle. He was working extra shifts at the hospital, but he should have been home earlier that morning. I strolled into the living room, trying my hardest on delivering the message. Focusing on something other than _her _would be the best solution for now. A little distance until this whole mess found its resolve. Jasper was on the sofa, Emmett on the floor, watching another sports game; baseball this time.

Jasper shifted uncomfortably, dealing with my new emotions. Emmett's eyes never left the television; good old attentive Emmett.

"Whoa, Edward…what's the big rush?" Jasper shook his head, as if fighting a migraine. He ruffled his hair and moved several feet away from me, as if that would help. I sighed. "Look, I just have a message to deliver to Carlisle…from the pack."

The unbroken Emmett crumbled to pieces. He grumbled in excitement, sitting up straight. Jasper mirrored his expression, his eyes changing to a dark satin. "What, is our little fluffy friends up for a little one-on-one?"

Jasper smirked along with him, sharing some kind of brotherly inside joke. I was definitely not in that mood. "Look guys, where's Carlisle?"

I glanced at them in curiosity, scrunching my hair together when they shrugged. "I don't know man, but you need to tell us what the pack said. You know I hate secrets." Emmett was right; he _was _impatient, unfortunately the whole household knew that. Their eyes bored into mine as if their non-existent lives depended on it. I groaned in defeat.

"You two are simply outrageous. You would have found out tonight, anyway." They stared at me as if I were stating the obvious; which I was. "The pack wants all of us, as in just us vampires, to meet them along the treaty line tonight. We're settling out the whole crossing-the-line boundary issues." They didn't speak for a second, processing the information.

"Well, you know how _I'm _going to settle it." Emmett stretched his toned arm for clarification. "I could use some target practice."

I couldn't help but smile a little; just enough for Jasper to sense my mental blockade falter. He grinned to me, satisfied. I could tell he was harnessing my recently established emotion and was increasing it little by little.

Emmett cleared his throat. "Alright, getting a little awkward over here for me, so if you two could stop staring at each other like that I would _greatly _appreciate it. I mean, seriously, Jasper, you have a _wife!_" He sounded aghast; slapping his cheek in mock-astonishment.

I would have barked my laughter if it wasn't for Jasper. His own frustrated rage shifted a little towards me. It was nice to have my anti-happy barricade back up again. It made it easier not to think of her.

I left the room, then; pausing at the staircase as I heard their two bodies collide; the sound of two heavy boulders. It was to be expected.

Ignoring the grumbles from below, I began searching for Carlisle. He had to be somewhere close; I could smell his scent, and I could faintly hear his thoughts. He was looking over papers for a _Mrs. Anne White_: _born in 1953, deceased 2008, heart attack. _

I figured he was either in his and Esme's bedroom, or in his office. I first searched his study; less embarrassing. To my luck, behind his huge mahogany desk, sat my much respected father.

He didn't even look up from his papers as he spoke sharp and quick: "Yes, Edward?" I was quite surprised at his unusual tone of apprehension. I heaved that aside. "I tried calling you, but I figured since you didn't answer that you were still at the hospital…anyway, I guess you already know what happened two nights ago…and last night."

He still didn't peer up from his work; I could hear his teeth grind as he tried to control his thoughts on the papers in front of him. "Yes, I do know. Does this have a point, Edward?"

I glanced at him peculiarly, but delivered my message as promised. "Well, last night I sort of trespassed onto the reservation. It was foolish and reckless; I take full responsibility for my actions." I just had to toss that in. "Jacob did the same not long before. So, when I was coming back from the reservation, the pack cornered me. Sam told me to tell you that he would like all of us to meet at the boundary line tonight."

He finally lifted his head to look at me. I understood within an instant why he was so short with me. He was disappointed. The one time in many years, my father gazed at me with nothing but disrespect.

"I see," He finally spoke. He rubbed his temples; closing his eyes. "We will meet them then." I turned to leave, not wanting to upset him more than I already had.

"Edward," He called calmly, taking an unnecessary breath. I turned back to him quickly.

"Why did you do it?"

I shook my head back and forth; my barrier tumbling down instantly. I stared at him straight; my voice shaky. "I don't know."

**A/N: Aww. Don't worry; this is just a quick little filler. There will be a longer chapter with more explanations soon. Reviews will make it come faster…**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I'm back! I'm SO sorry it took so long to post! I've been really busy with school work; as I'm sure some of you have been. I have a cold and stayed home from school today. (Yay!) Ha. Not all fun and games though; I still can't pronounce my v's and b's. (Plus I hate make-up work and tests…yuck.) Please review so I know you guys are still out there! **

* * *

_Esme's POV_

Edward was not going to show; if I knew one thing about my son it was his dedication, and today he wasn't listening to his instincts. Or was he? The others were all fussing under their breaths, talking bad about my son; how "un-Edward" he was being. I, too, was apprehensive about his latest behavior. Edward was certainly known to over-react, but forgetting his responsibilities was definitely not his forte.

We were pacing, waiting at the treaty line. The pack had not shown yet, nor had they given us any clue that they were actually _going _to show. The pack wasn't usually prone to lateness. But then again, they were just a bunch of over-grown teenage boys.

Where _was _Edward? Was he just making this whole charade up? No, no. Why would he do such a thing? Surely they were going to show; he was going to show. Why would he bring us all out here for nothing? This does not begin to be making sense. It's a good thing we're such patient people.

"Where the _hell _are those dogs?" Emmett's rage overpowered, his voice nearly causing the ground to shake. Well, maybe not _all _of us…

"Where's Edward?" Rosalie snapped with him, staring at Carlisle unpleasantly. I was going to have a talk with those two when we returned. Carlisle simply gazed back, serene and soothing as usual. "I'm sure he has a perfectly sensible reason why he is not here with us now."

That's my Carlisle; always the reasonable one. Got to love him. "Bull shit!" Emmett called, grabbing Rosalie's hand. "I don't see or hear the mongrels. If they don't show in five minutes I'm going to personally kick Edward's ass."

Ugh, typical Emmett, wanting to get back to his sports game on ESPN. I ambled a couple of spaces forward, grabbing my husband's hand and squeezing it tightly. I knew, under that expressionless exterior, my poor dear was losing his cool. It was common, somewhat, for him to break down. Just us, one night out of every six months. There was stress in his everyday life that I could not get rid of, much to my displeasure. Many times it was about losing a patient's life. Most of the time, very young ones that he grew attached to.

"Don't worry, Emmett. They are coming; Edward wouldn't lie to me." There was assurance in his voice; strong. It could fool them, but it certainly couldn't fool me. His selfless tasks of keeping everyone sane kept himself balanced at the same time. But it could not fool poor silent Jasper in the corner either, rubbing his temples, trying to remain still with Emmett and Rosalie's brewed emotions. Alice hugged him and whispered some words; he calmed a bit, causing Emmett and the others, including myself to relax.

"They will be here." I backed my husband, not trying to sound overly optimistic. That's always a dead give-away of my insecurity.

Emmett snorted, Rosalie leaned against his chiseled muscles. He tensed his arms around her. "I sure hope so; if not, your otherwise "perfect" son will be utterly imperfect."

_Edward's POV_

So she just left. I should have known; I mean a one night stand is exactly what it sounds like: a _one night_ kind of fling. Yet, part of me hoped she would stay. Just around; enough for me to know she would be there if I needed her. Kind of like how Bella knew she had Jacob. Just someone to comfort you, not someone to marry or have a future with. I mean, I didn't even love her. Well, I did, but not in the same way I loved my Bella.

I loved her in the past…you can't really stop loving someone who you cared about before. It would be like to suddenly rekindle and then stop loving a past best friend. Tough, you see.

I finally searched through the many voices in my head, hearing her smooth indifferent tone preaching issues in her mind, reassuring herself about random personal problems. I turned myself in her direction. After a few minutes of brisk running, I ended up near an apartment complex. I recognized the design and curlicues of the expensive name on the sign. It was Alice's and Jasper's usual local getaway. Whenever he had _troubles _they would head over to this place.

Now I just had to follow her scent. Easy enough, I knew it well. It wasn't entirely unbearable as some fellow vampire or human smells went. It actually had a lively kick to it…just not floral and delicate like Bella's.

I swiftly flashed by the receptionist's desk and up two floors. She was located in room 272. I ignored the "Privacy" tag on her doorknob and barged through, flicking the door shut in enough time not to be noticed. But, she's a vampire also, so of course she was out in a flash, only letting a brief glimpse of surprise control her face. She composed it quick and nonchalantly.

"Obviously you didn't take time to read the sign. Privacy means private, you know." She flicked her hair over her shoulder and slowly walked, (for a vampire, anyway) over toward the couch and crossed her legs seductively. But her charm wasn't going to work this time.

I stopped in the middle of her floor, rather frantic. My voice, not to my surprise, sounded squeaky and unfamiliar. "Please tell me what you did. You _did _something to me. I know it. I wouldn't hurt Bella this way…just wouldn't. Could you come with me; maybe if _you _explained to Bella what happened, she'll believe me. I couldn't have hurt her like this without some kind of…of…"

My words hung for a while, I grabbed my hair in annoyance and sank to the armchair across from the sofa. She didn't look away from me, but somehow I knew she wasn't totally dedicated to helping me fix my problem. She _had _to have done something to me. She must have developed a new power or something…

"Edward, I did nothing to you. You…you simply did not think things through. I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I suddenly intruded on your life. It wasn't mine to impose on. I will be going back to Denali. I just had a weak moment; I needed someone I could trust. But, I'm better now and I will be leaving soon."

Was _everyone _in my life leaving me? My closest sister, Alice, was thinking about taking a break sometime soon with Jasper. I barely even got to see her since this whole problem began; now she was planning goodbyes? Jasper, although I could bear to be apart from for a while, I would miss too. I never got enough of my family, and now everyone was going to suddenly depart the mansion. Everyone and everything was falling apart.

"I see." I answered, my jaw set and my tone severe. If everyone was leaving, so would I. But, for one last time, I had to see if Bella would take me back. If she said no, well, I could not argue. I hurt her, and if she thought it best to not see each other, I would have to go. No matter how much It hurt…no matter how much my mind would eat away little by little, torturing my non-existent soul with reminiscence of my horrible mistake.

I turned to leave when her voice stopped me. "Edward, don't be a fool and blame all of it on yourself. You may be immortal, but you're still a man." I sighed. How familiar those words were. My feet were suddenly stuck to the ground, as if glued. I knew what she was thinking before she said it, but she repeated the words regardless.

"If it helps, I could _maybe_ go see Bella tomorrow before I leave. But so help me, if she tries anything I am totally not going to argue."

I didn't smile, but secretly I was pleased. Hopefully, if I had my sister help convince her this afternoon as I wished she would, Tanya could help Bella see reason.

"As you wish," I replied, still discontented. For the same reason, yes, but also for another—now, I had to face my restless family over at the boundary line.

* * *

**A/N: Did my benadryl and cold medicine affect my writing at all? Ha-ha. Please leave a review! I need to know you guys are still reading! **


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Long time, no type! I tried my hardest to reach the computer but Hurricane Ike had prevented me. Now I have the power back and I am itching to update! Please review; I haven't heard from you all in so long! **

_Seth's POV_

Where _was _Edward? I mean, I couldn't read thoughts like Edward but I could tell that was what everyone, including myself, was thinking. We were approaching the boundary line; two ravenous faces—three if you counted Jasper, although he was just picking up the two others anger—were staring back at us. Rosalie and Emmett's. Boy, were they a couple match made in heaven. Behind them, Alice was as gentle as a pixie holding on to Jasper's shoulder. Her grasp was firm, yet tender. I knew, however, how hard her grip really was.

The two other faces, Carlisle and Esme, were perfectly serene. The kind of beautiful drawings you would find in an old fairytale. Carlisle's expression was even more soothing than usual…strange, that man. You could practically feel yourself become less tense when in his presence. Or maybe that was because of Jasper. Hmm.

Next to his side, so close to holding his hand, was Esme. Her face cool and collected, maybe a little overly buoyant, her teeth gleaming. Not in the bad vampire way—just the sugary smile she always flashed at me…or anyone for that matter.

The rest of the pack quickly glanced at one another, on a totally different page than me. I was thrilled to see them—which I made the mistake of thinking one day. Oh gosh, was _that _a long talk. The pack accepted it after a while; I told them if Jacob could see a future vampire/vampire family, why couldn't I?

They were all restless, fidgeting. I itched and started after the pack, a little behind. We quickened our pace near the line and then stopped accelerating, creating dusty marks on the road with our paws. Carlisle nodded at us in response; giving us the answers to our un-asked questions through his gaze. Sam nodded back through his furry exterior; his mysterious and reserved eyes flashing to no one but the coven. My eyes gleamed as I saw Alice pause in her tracks, not moving an inch. Only I, out of the pack, knew what that meant.

I saw her snap back into reality as quick as lightning, running to Carlisle and whispering something that was almost inaudible and dashing back to Jasper before the others even moved. She told him that Edward was on his way. Edward.

That was definitely a difficult topic. I loved Edward—a total brother, ignoring all of the pack's sardonic retorts—but I just could _not _believe he would do such a thing to Bella. Bella, whom I loved; and needless to say, who he loved too.

I heard the rustling of leaves far off in the distance; all eyes were on the fleshy greenery, searching for the target. We all had a guess; Alice a definite answer, but nevertheless, we watched intently on the dot that proceeded.

When in full focus, he was still handsome—other than the other Cullen's, the most handsome guy I'd ever seen; intimidated much?—but his eyes were deep and purple. Almost as if he were crying, yet I knew that was not possible. It seemed as if he almost longed for tears. Yearning to be normal. Desperate beyond measure to be with his love.

We all stopped. No fidgeting, no muscle moved.

"Hello," We waited for more; I itched my leg again...did I have fleas? Crap.

"I don't know what to say," he began, searching for words. Then he gave up and closed his mouth. He went to stand next to Carlisle and kept his head down for most of the silence. Carlisle seemed weary. Could he possibly be upset at his precious son? The son he trusted most?

Carlisle stayed quiet for a minute and Edward flinched. Did Carlisle think something offensive? Gosh, I would kill to have Edward's power right now. Although, I understand somewhat what it's like. The pack connection thing and all—sometimes fun and sometimes so unbearably annoying.

What ever was said—or not—, Edward moved to stand more toward Alice and Jasper. Jasper's face seemed tortured. Edward's emotions? A mix of all?

If we weren't in complete quiet I would have missed it, but nevertheless, it came. "I'm sorry." Edward's voice hung, filled with confusion and sheer pain. My poor brother. I was thinking it was for Carlisle, but it had no distinction. It was just a fact.

"So Sam," Carlisle began, sucking in air and walking a little bit forward. He ignored Edward altogether, although he seemed a bit on edge. Sam mirrored him, but stepped more carefully and consciously. We glanced from face to face. "We're all accounted for. What do we need to do?"

**A/N: Are you all still reading? Please leave a review if you are; I'll make a longer one. I would really _REALLY _appreciate it!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: So sorry for the wait; school work and all. I stayed home sick today, so what better time to write another chapter. Please review! **

* * *

_Edward's POV_

They all despised me. My father, the only man in the world I thrived to impress, couldn't stand the sight of me. Although he had a reason, I just couldn't imagine him ever ignoring me.

Sam was closer than usual to Carlisle now. I couldn't tell, really, even with his thoughts if it was because he was more comfortable with us or if it was just unconscious protectiveness of the pack.

"Well, your son here passed the boundary line. Although, I realize that Jacob passed the line first, he was under a very difficult situation—"

"—And you don't think Edward was under one also?" Carlisle cut in defensively. So he _did_ care. Or, he felt obligated to protect the Cullen name; I still couldn't tell. Carlisle was not an open book you see.

Sam let out an exaggerated sigh in frustration, the bitter cold fogging up from his mouth. The pack was eagerly awaiting answers.

"Yes, he was, I have to agree. But Jacob had nothing to do with the incident between Bella and your son. I am in no situation to be childish, but Edward started it. Jacob was only trying to protect Bella, who we all know and love."

Everyone was quiet. No one's thoughts could deny the love we all felt for Bella. The love was shared in an equally surprising way. Some brotherly, like Seth, Jasper, Emmett, Paul and the others. Sisterly, from Alice and surprisingly Leah and Rosalie. Even parentally from Esme and Carlisle. But not one of them matched what I felt. Not one.

I had to intervene; we all had to come to terms. Everyone had to understand.

"You think you all love her—and I can't deny that you do. I know, trust me, I know. But none of your thoughts can compete with mine. I love Bella more than anything in this world. I didn't mean for this whole thing to get out of hand. Something happened to me, I swear it. I never would mean to hurt her…you have to believe me. I wish we could all just toss this aside and forget it." My teeth were gritted, and my jaw was straight and tight. My words were coming out in slurs and everyone seemed ridged. I swallowed and stood straight.

"I know that may not be possible to forget, but I really hope this whole argument over the boundary line would cease. One from each side crossed it. We're even; we should not make it any more complicated than it already is."

No one uttered a word in what seemed like lifetimes. The wind just blew, annoying and full of tension. All of a sudden, though, one surprising tinkling voice chimed through. It was hard and set, but soft and soothing at the same time.

"I agree with Edward. Although he did something unforgivable—and I can see why you would never want to trust him again. Really, I do. We should just ignore this whole boundary issue. I think we are all urging this because of the wrong reasons. We all may be angry at each other for betraying Bella, but that is no reason for us to deliberate. It is between Edward and Bella. Not us."

I was implausibly bewildered, even though my thoughts heard her every word before they were said; I could not believe she would be the one to stand up for our family.

"Don't forget Jacob too—he's a part in all of this, remember?" Paul called out, always fuming with anger.

"Technically, that other girl—Tanya or whatever—she's involved too." That was Seth. As much as I loved him, he never really knew when to shut up.

"Yes, I understand." I commented, staring at them all with narrowed eyes. "Tanya already agreed she would talk things over with Bella—and no, she's not dangerous. I would never let anything happen to Bella and you know that."

I couldn't quite tell how many people were assessing that in their minds, but I answered out loud for all to hear.

Sam seemed apprehensive at first. His black, shaggy hair billowed back in his face. He glanced once at us and once to the pack. Our faces said it all.

"Fine," He growled, taking one step backward until he was centered with the pack. "But if any one of you—under any circumstance—passes the line again we will be forced to take immediate action."

"We understand." Carlisle bowed a little, always the gentleman. "Nothing will, we assure you."

The pack stood there for another long minute and then took off in the other direction, the crinkling leaves and rough pitter-patters granting us a goodbye.

My family peered at me, their eyes wide and reluctant—some angry as hell. But nevertheless, they were looking at me. Ashamed, maybe, but they were looking. They were all there.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Hey y'all. Sorry it's been so long. At least I'm here now, right? Anyway, if I don't get some more reviews I don't think I'm going to continue. It's really depressing me that no one reviews anymore. It'd make me feel a whole lot better; I feel like my writing is getting worse when people don't... or that it's not going anywhere. Surprise me and review?**

* * *

_Bella's POV_

You could say that I was stunned when I felt a new presence in my room. I was about to turn around and welcome in the visitor who I assumed to be the love of my life, maybe even forgive him, but I felt something bizarre. Whoever was in the room with me wasn't Edward Cullen. It was a fierce new aura that surrounded me. And I was needless to say, scared stiff.

I peered slowly in the dim corner, expecting a wild face to come forward and attack. Laurent's and James's face came to mind first, but I knew that was impossible. They were dead, but the fear that lay deep in my heart would forever haunt me.

When I saw who it was, I was more than surprised—I was infuriated. My blood was boiling and I wanted nothing more than to attack. Damn my luck for not being changed sooner.

"I mean no harm, I promise you." said a surprisingly sincere voice; maybe a little annoyed, but definitely truthful. I was bewildered but she stood there poker straight, her features, much like any vampire, could outshine the moon.

It was Tanya.

"I wish I could say the same," I answered back brusquely. No matter how angry I was at Edward, I was even more so at the woman who took him away. The fact that she was there, that little slut, in my room made me grit my teeth until I thought they would fall out. It surprised me how hurt I felt. How physically tortured a person could feel when building up mere anger.

"Look, Bella," She started, the pitch as clear and musical as an array of bells. "He misses you."

I breathed deep and tried to look away from her perfect face. "Hard to believe."

She just sighed at me and went on, almost looking obligated. "Bella, I came here to tell you that he's sorry. He loves you more than me; more than he _ever_ loved me. And…I came to tell you the truth."

I looked up. Truth? Could Edward have been honest the whole time? Did he do this through his own free will? Did he even mean to?

She looked as if she was about to cry; although I knew better. She seemed sorrowful though, and as much as I hated her—despised her—I felt the slightest of sympathy.

"I made him sleep with me, Bella."

**A/N: TBC if you review. Otherwise the chapters will be a while. If I get enough reviews, however, maybe another chapter will be done by tomorrow…**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Sorry it's been so long! I'm so glad you all like it! Only two or more chapters to go! As much as I hate to see it end, I am a little proud of keeping my promise to finish it. Hah. Please bear with me and review! It would be a lifesaver and would keep me going until the finale. Enjoy, my loves! **

* * *

There were many emotions at that moment that I could feel. So many in fact that it took me a few minutes to even process what I was going to do. I narrowed it down to four sublime choices.

A) I could be severely happy and lunge at her in one weepy, blissful, joyous movement; crying on her shoulder with a sudden and foreign magnanimous nature.

B) I could stand motionless as before, pretending to not care the least bit about the beautiful woman before me and the love of my life.

C) I could forgive and forget. Forget her and forgive him. I could tell her thanks for telling me and let her be.

And finally D) I could lunge all of my anger in one merciless statement and stay mad until someone decides to change my outlook all together.

D, I think, was the first one on my mind, for I yelled out: "You bitch," before I could do anything about it.

She stood there, pitiful yet beautiful— it made me even more angry.

"I know, Bella, just let it go, alright? I'm going back home—to Denali. I'm leaving and Edward can be yours again. Forget this ever happened, please?"

I stood there with burning cheeks, eyes filled with boiling over tears from my unlucky nature of crying when enraged. I would have been embarrassed, but I was too damn mad to be both at the same time.

"I don't think that can happen."

I stared down at the floor and away from her antagonizing gaze; you could get lost in her deep pools of sudden mahogany.

She sighed an exasperated huff and crossed her arms. "Bella, it pains me horribly to say it, as I've told you before—he loves you damn it, and if you're not willing to believe me, believe him, believe your heart. Look Bella," She sat on my bed without my permission but carried on. I seriously thought I was going to hurl her across the room but thought twice. She was making sense and I was slowly convincing myself to reconsider. _No, I can't. He still did it. _Nothing I could tell my brain could change that fact.

"He survived the Volturi for _you. _He wanted to kill and slaughter himself because he thought _you _were dead. He made up a song for _you. _He can't live…or not live…without _you. _I hate to admit it, I hate to speak it, but I convinced him with my new little power to sleep with me, Bella. And as much as I wish I wasn't…I'm sorry."

That was all it took for me to break down. I noticed that my fumes of anger, the built up tears, were pooling down from my cheeks in recollection of my love. Something in my mind snapped back to all of our memories together—of all of the Cullen's. I couldn't live without them.

Tanya just watched as I crumpled to the floor with my tears. We were still teenage girls—well, for her it was more the looks and the attitude—and we kept to ourselves. We were still opposing enemies.

"He still slept with you." I said aloud, almost forcing my happiness back down my throat with the words.

"Yes," she answered. "And there is nothing about that I can change. But it wasn't him, Bella. Trust me; he was even screaming your name."

I yelped at the mental image of him and her and tried to keep my perspective on the fact that it was _not him._ Or at least, not of his own control.

"Okay," I concluded. "You win…I just don't know how I'm going to suddenly speak to him as if everything is normal."

I suddenly got to my feet and headed for my jacket. I grabbed my car keys and gloves, slipping on my shoes with ease. Something that I always had trouble tripping over before. It was as if I was being forced to move, to stand... _Oh. _

"Like this." She smiled sweetly and whisked me down the stairs, pleased with evening the score. As much as I wanted to kick her in the shin and tear her to pieces—she was _helping_ me, and no teenage cheer-leader enemy that normal girls have would ever be as obliging as Tanya was being to me.


	16. Chapter 16

****

A/N: Hey you guys! It's almost the holidays, so I wish you the merriest! (You know, just in case I don't add another chapter before that grand ole day…) You know the drill, drop a little "thanks, you too" and review? Gracias and Feliz Navidad! (Isn't my Spanish vocabulary grand?)

* * *

_Bella's POV_

As I said, Tanya was actually doing something helpful—voluntarily. No Volturi to her head or nothing. It was one of the most selfless deeds a (foreign) vampire has ever done; despite the whole stealing my boyfriend for the night thing. But nothing is ever perfect, right?

Before she led me up the Cullen's steps with her unexpected and greatly despised powers, I cornered her before she fled.

"I may hate you Tanya, but I don't think even I could do what you did for me."

Her perfectly shaped eyebrows raised in slight perplexity.

"I don't understand."

I breathed out slowly, my voice hard and set; my gaze drifted slowly towards the cement ground and out of view from the intimidating female vampire.

"I know you love him. Maybe even as much as I do, and I know the sense of rejection—it hurts like hell—and I don't think, if I was in your place that I would have helped." I laughed with suddenly pink cheeks. "I'm actually glad that you snuck in to my room."

Tanya tried to smile; her façade may have seemed strong to a regular human, but to me it was incredibly fake.

"Well, I'm glad I could be of assistance." The wind blew back a piece of her hair, almost like a fan was motioned just at the right moment for the model to strike a dramatic pose.

"I wish you two the best Bella…Edward sure is a great guy."

She was about to fly off the porch with unimaginable speed when her eyes twinkled.

"Oh, and about the 'hate' thing—I hope we can be friends."

I smiled back out of common courtesy and waited until she zoomed away to drop it with exaggerated force. I rolled my eyes as I faced the Cullen's doorway.

"Don't count on it bitch."

Although, I did feel some sort of bond building; a tug of friendship, a lap of civility. Tanya could actually be a sweet and caring…_oh._

* * *

**Haha, I had fun with this little filler. I hope that the little ending of this miniature chapter made sense to you…about Tanya's power and all…yeah. Well, drop me a comment and here's a little hint-eroo:**

**IF YOU REVIEW, THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE ****BIG**** AND FILLED WITH HOLIDAY FLUFF. (:**

**_This chapter is dedicated to a special feline that has just passed as we speak, Felix my brother's cat._ **

**_May she always be in our hearts and in little kitty heaven where there's food and whiskertreats galore. _**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I'm sick, but it's only a half day of school because of finals. It's 7:08am and I have to leave for school at 8, so I only have so much time, you see. Please review! Only one more chapter until the end! I'm really heartbroken but I feel so accomplished. I love you all for sticking with me! Review and the next chapter will be up soon! Promise. **

* * *

_Bella's POV_

I forgot. How stupid I was! Vampires could hear through solid doors, stupid, stupid, stupid…

"Bella, stop beating your head against the door, you know how easily you bruise."

Alice grabbed my waist and placed a kiss on my forehead. I was so unbelievably humiliated—Emmett would have a field day later.

"It's okay Bella. We all think she's a bitch too."

The casualty of Alice never ceased to amaze me. Her voice was so light and airy that I almost laughed at her language.

"Edward will be back soon. He went for a run to think. Fifteen minutes tops." I didn't say anything. How incredibly awkward this whole thing was going to be! And I never thought—never—that I would feel that way with him. Ever. Period.

"You have no reason to be embarrassed," Alice so forwardly reminded me. "If I was in your place—well, I wouldn't be so sweaty. Stop worrying!"

I couldn't speak; of course she could tell, and that just added to the rest of my fear.

"Alice—what do I say? I didn't believe him this whole time and—I just can't talk to him like everything is normal!"

"Well, what would you tell him if he was here right at this very moment? Pretend I'm Edward." Alice so easily answered back that I was slightly taken aback. I sighed, it would never work, but it was worth a shot, right?

"It's not that easy, Alice." I continued to zip and unzip my jacket gawkily.

"Yes it is. Just say what you feel."

I was almost tearing up; I was so incredibly filled with emotions that it was a bit overwhelming. I almost couldn't talk, but I knew even if I whispered she would be able to comprehend.

"Okay, _Edward,_" I added sarcastically. "I'm sorry for not believing you. I know the truth now—Tanya was lying all along. You have no idea how angry I was with her—when she came to see me. But, I have to admit she did help me. I came to terms with that, but I still cannot trust you with her. I know it wasn't you; she used her powers on me too otherwise I wouldn't be here. She actually helped me—to talk to you. To try to fix things. She loves you Edward, but I couldn't live without you. She's set in her life and I actually do want her to be happy—_somewhat_." I took a deep breath.

"I love you Edward Cullen and I couldn't live without you. I love Jacob, and I know you fear that I would suddenly run away with him or something, but trust me when I say that we do not have that kind of spark. He may love me, like Tanya loves you, but I don't feel the same. Really, I don't care if you lost your... _virtue_… to someone else. She made you do it. I think—no, I know—you would never betray me through your own will. I can't stay away from you…although I will never forget the images of you and her."

"I love you too, Bella. So exceedingly much. _Too_ much."

I turned around to see my first and only love standing about twenty feet away, listening intently and clearly to our conversation. I had no idea how I could hear him from that far, but realized suddenly that he had moved next to my side so quick that I didn't even have a chance to blink. He was there next to me, gazing into my eyes as intimately and fervently then we ever had before.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Last chapter! I would cry but I'm too happy right now—Christmas, you see. It's like the end of an era for me. I love all of you guys and I can't thank you enough for all the support! I can't wait to write another story; please stick with me! Thanks, happy holidays, and for the last time on this story review! (See bottom for directions!)**

* * *

**Three Days Later **

_Bella's POV_

Edward never lets me knock on the Cullen's door anymore. He thinks it's too impersonal, and that if they trusted me, that I should just walk in. It also, he realized, helped me with easing the pain of that day. Somehow, letting myself in his house destroys the memory of waiting that day and finding out—well, you know.

"I love you." I was now strolling to the couch for the Cullen's annual movie night—every Friday. Edward held onto my waist as I walked and he whispered seductively in my ear.

"I know." I answered back easily; he laughed and picked me up into his lap on the sofa. The others were starting to appear. Alice and Jasper came down from their room in a flash; Esme and Carlisle were already seated opposite us, and Rosalie and Emmett were heading back from the garage. Rosalie had oil spilt on her new blouse, and there was some fuss as we heard Emmett trying to apologize.

"If you would just learn to fix the cars yourself I wouldn't have ended up with this stain! The blouse is white and the oil is black; you men may not understand the importance of a quality shirt but this will not come out!" Rosalie's yelling was unbearably loud and quick; it almost hurt my ears. Yet, this quarrel reminded me of how normal they were compared to others. It cheered my day up—and it wasn't only based on the fact of Rosalie's displeasure.

Emmett watched as Rosalie ran to change into her pajamas—useless, but comfortable I assumed. He came in the living room and sank to the floor for the movie.

We waited until Rosalie came back; about two minutes. Relatively long considering vampire speed.

"_Finally_ Rose, did you try on your whole wardrobe?" Emmett exclaimed as she came back into the room. She muttered something about "impatient vampire", and sat on the black leather chair by herself.

We started the film and it lulled on; it was an action packed thriller, and I seemed to be the only one flinching at the scarier scenes. Although I'm not really the squeamish type, this movie had way too much graphics as I would have liked.

Every time there was a rough scene, Edward squeezed my hand gently, letting me know it was alright. Suddenly, I wished there were many more of them…

I was just concentrating on breathing while Edward's minty breath slid down my neck, causing goose bumps to emerge, when the credits rolled upward on the black screen.

"Good plot line; too much gore." Esme said simply; the CD slid effortlessly out of the player and I reluctantly sat up straight.

I lifted my sleeve and gazed at the time; it was a little past eleven. I should've been heading home a half hour earlier…

"Bella, I can call Charlie and you could stay here for tonight if you want." Alice had Jasper's arm in the crook of her own and seemed relatively anxious to recieve an answer. Jasper seemed indifferent.

I heard Rosalie give an audible groan and Edward hissed in response.

"Yes, Bella, you are welcome to stay." Carlisle stated simply, holding Esme's hand from across the room.

"No, it's alright. I better get home to Charlie…although I might take you up on that offer tomorrow night." They smiled. They wanted me to stay, and I really did want to, but Charlie would want me home and plus, this way I could get some quality sleep with Edward by my side and no Alice, as much as I loved her, begging at my head to go late night shopping.

Edward wrapped his arm around my waist and we headed to his infamous silver Volvo.

He whispered into my ear, suddenly making my body grow numb. "I thought Charlie was out this evening…"

I started to walk backwards, pulling his right hand in mine, in my own somewhat enticing way.

"He is."

Suddenly there was a force, telling me to kiss him. _Kiss him, kiss him, kiss him… _Somehow I knew that he heard the same, for his face was expressionless.

I was going to first, but he was too fast for me; he pulled my hand into his arms in one quick movement and my lips were against his. This kiss was absolute and perfect. There was no doubt, no lack of trust; it reminded me of our first kiss. Easy and beautiful.

I turned to the woods, reminded of _her. _Something about the influence my mind just had… And there I saw her. It was almost a dream the way the fog engulfed her. Suitcase and all, she drifted slowly away, back into the forest; leaving for the rest of eternity.

***

That night, I was wrapped effortlessly in Edward's arms in a peaceful slumber. The thoughts that roamed in my mind were of the utmost importance. Yet, all I could conjure up was Edward's arms around me once again. In my silent reverie Tanya slid out of focus, waving a slight sorrowful goodbye and whisked eerily into the clouds. Jacob, becoming head of the pack, was happy on his own. He waved merrily, yet regretfully, and left after Tanya. It was just Edward and I, kissing passionately in our meadow without a worry in the world. My skin was white and flawless, and my family—the Cullen's—waited patiently for us to join them on the other side of the fog.

Within ten minutes, my love's lullaby swiftly drove me back into that blissful dream—the dream that would soon become a reality.

* * *

**A/N: PLEASE REVIEW! SINCE THIS IS THE END AND EVERYTHING, I WOULD REALLY ENJOY IF YOU WOULD LEAVE THE FOLLOWING (AS MY LITTLE CHRISTMAS PRESENT): **

**-Your favorite line.**

**-Your favorite chapter.**

**-Your opinion on the ending. **

**-Your opinion on the story.**

**-And a comment on if you will want to continue reading my stories. And/or if there should be a continuation of this story. (A sequel) And if not, an idea of what story I should write next. **


End file.
